


Nightmares Matter

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: MatPat - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anti!Jack, Anti!Matt, Dark!Mark, I'm Sorry, Interrogation, M/M, Nightmare!Nate, Only hints of relationships, dark youtubers, darktubers, i'm trash, this happened apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: It wasn’t damp, cold nor bad smelling, and it wasn’t cracking, crumbling or falling apart either. It wasn’t like a typical interrogation scene from the countless movies he’d watched, or even the videogames he’d spent countless hours playing and analysing for his YouTube channel. It made him nervous. Very nervous. He couldn’t tell what it was about this scenario that made him nervous, but he knew he didn’t want to be there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First little drabble in a little under a year after taking a long, long break to get my head together.  
> Please leave me some kudos and comments if you enjoy this! <3

Aside the ache in his head and the turning in his stomach, the first thing Matt took notice of when he gained consciousness again was that he was warm, and after a night out like he’d had, that was strange. After any party as crazy as the one he’d attended the night before, he’d usually end up outside in a bush somewhere, or on a cold floor, more often than not right next to the toilet ready to empty the contents of his stomach the morning after. He’d always wake up needing to find the nearest fabric that would provide some kind of warmth for him to stop his fingers going too numb and his toes feeling like they’d fall off. Basically, Matt was never warm when he woke up during the hangover part of his weekends.

Matt was surprised to find himself at home this time, laying in his bed, still wearing the jeans and the shirt he’d worn the night before. And he wasn’t even that much of a hot mess this time! With a groan, he sat up, looking to the night stand beside him and finding a glass of water and a couple of aspirin, along with a quickly scrawled note.

_Steph called last night, said you were wasted. Got you home safe and sound. Take the pain pills, sleep it off. Catch you later.  
Nate._

Matt found himself smiling, a soft, huff of a laugh escaping him as he did as the note instructed. Nate always was the one with more sense out of the two of them. He took the pills, and once they started to kick in, he took the chance to take a shower, have a small bite to eat and get changed into a clean shirt and pair of jeans. Once he was sure he hadn’t forgotten to do something, he got into bed and quickly drifted to sleep, thankful that the headache was already mostly gone.

~

Matt jolted awake not long later to the sound of a thumping downstairs. He huffed, pulling himself up and making his way out of his room to check out the thumping. He couldn’t even blame it on Catpat this time, because the cuddly ball of fur was asleep at the foot of his bed, happily ignoring the rest of the world until it was time to get up and eat. He had a feeling he knew who it may be, though. 

“Nate? Dude, we talked about you just walking in here,” he laughed, starting down the stairs. When there was no familiar, sarcastic response from his best friend, Matt frowned. “Nate? Dude, I swear, if you’re in the pantry again, I’m gonna-“

“Gonna what, exactly?”

Matt spun around to try and see the source of the new voice, but his vision disappeared before he could even catch a glance. A bag was pulled over his head and tightened around his neck enough to stay in place, and he was soon being bound.

“Hey! Hey, let me go! Cut it out!” Matt exclaimed, struggling and pulling to try and get himself free. He had no such luck, though. Whoever was kidnapping him was strong and determined to keep him where they wanted him. It wasn’t long before he felt the cool air outside his home as he was dragged from inside. If this had been a joke, he’d have heard hysterical laughter from someone by now as he was released, but there was no familiar laughter. This was real. He was really being kidnapped. He was freaking out.

Whoever was kidnapping him clearly got bored of his voice eventually, because they pulled the bag up enough to gag him before pulling it back down again. All Matt could do now was grunt and try to speak through the fabric in his mouth, begging and pleading to be let go and promising not to call the cops if they let him go home safely.

It wasn’t long before the adrenaline faded, and he was falling asleep from exhaustion, and the final run of his hangover.

~

When Matt woke up again, he was surprised once more to find that he was actually quite warm, as opposed to cold like he’d expect to be after being kidnapped from his own home. He was bound to a chair, and looking around, he could only see three lights in the empty room, but the room was well kept. It wasn’t damp, cold nor bad smelling, and it wasn’t cracking, crumbling or falling apart either. It wasn’t like a typical interrogation scene from the countless movies he’d watched, or even the videogames he’d spent countless hours playing and analysing for his YouTube channel. It made him nervous. Very nervous. He couldn’t tell what it was about this scenario that made him nervous, but he knew he didn’t want to be there.

The gag was suddenly removed from his mouth, making him jump, and a flash of red hair was the first thing he saw.

“Mark?”

“Try again, pretty boy,” he mused, leaning down to look Matt in the eyes. Instead of the soft, friendly brown colour, there was a deep red staring back at him. Matt frowned.

“Mark, if this is some kind of joke-“ Matt was cut off when a shadow rose in front of him threateningly, only being banished by a wave of his captor’s hands. “You’re not Mark, are you?”

“There we are, you’re getting it now!” he chuckled. “My name is Dark, and I can easily be your worst nightmare if you don’t behave and cooperate.”

“What do you want from me?” Matt asked, pulling at the ropes in hopes he’d find some way of loosening them enough to make a run for it.

“You, Matthew Patrick, have been chosen,” Dark explained, starting to slowly pace in front of him. “See, humans are often used as vessels to paranormal beings; ghosts, angels, vampires… that kind of thing. I, however, am a Demon, and you have been chosen by another Demon.”

“Demons aren’t real,” Matt said quietly. Dark just chuckled, creating another threatening shadow to prove a point as his eyes glowed faintly in the dim lighting. “Why was I… chosen?”

“I don’t know,” Dark said with a shrug. “You just were. He clearly thought you were the best fit, for whatever reason. I just need you to summon him. He’s one of four of us that can take control and take over humankind.”

Matt stared blankly, already convinced he was going crazy and this was just a horrible, horrible lucid dream or something. Mark was not a Demon, nor was he possessed by one. He couldn’t be. He was such a nice guy, and never dabbled in bad, paranormal shit that could get him into some deep trouble. That meant there was no way this was happening… right?

“I’m waiting,” Dark urged irritably.

“I can’t summon a Demon, Mar- _Dark_. I have no Demon possessing me. I think I’d have noticed by now if I did!” Matt argued. Dark huffed angrily.

“And here I thought we were going to do this the easy way,” he said stiffly. “Fine. If you want to do this the hard way, we can do this the hard way.” He crossed the room, giving a loud thump on the door that obviously lead out of the room they were in. “As I said, you are one of four of us. You, me, and two others. I’d like to introduce you to the final two pieces to the puzzle.”

The door swung open and bright green hair was made visible. Matt stared wide-eyed.

“Jack?!” he exclaimed. “But how did… he left to go back to Ireland! I watched his snapchat story from when he was on the plane!”

“Sorry, sweetheart, Jack isn’t home right now,” the Irish accent giggled, one eye still the crystal blue of the Irishman, while the other was an acidic green, glowing brightly in the shadows of the room.

“This is Anti,” Dark said, giving the man a smouldering look. Anti giggled again, the sound making all the hairs on Matt’s body stand on end. From the shadows of the room, Anti pulled another person, and Matt felt his heart sink right through his body. He’d recognise that dark hair and those brown eyes anywhere. “And finally, this is-“

“Nate!” Matt exclaimed loudly, pulling harshly at the ropes to try and get to his best friend.

“Matt!” Nate exclaimed in response, his voice hoarse and eyes rimmed red. He looked exhausted, and Matt wanted nothing more than to get him out of here and away from the Demons that had claimed the personalities of two of his closest friends.

“Let him go!” Matt snarled at the two other men. Anti snickered and Dark smirked.

“Not a chance, pretty boy,” Dark said. “We need him. He’s the third part to this puzzle. You’re the fourth.”

“I don’t care! Let him go!” Matt exclaimed. “You’re both crazy! There are no Demons! At least not in me and Nate!”

“Oh honey, you are so naïve,” Anti mused, shoving Nate down to his knees just out of reach of Matt. Matt’s eyes moved back to his best friend, watching closely for any chance he could get to protect him from this. “Tell him, _Nate._ Tell him the truth.”

“He doesn’t have to say shit!” Matt spat. “Let him go!”

“You’re just gonna make this harder on him if you don’t stop yelling and cooperate with us,” Dark said, pulling a switch blade from the back pocket of his jeans.

“Matt, listen to me, just stop fighting or this will make it worse, trust me,” Nate pleaded. Matt frowned heavily, confusion filling his expression. “I’ve been fighting all night.”

“All… but how? You… you picked me up from the party!” Matt said. Nate shook his head.

“No. No I didn’t. That wasn’t me. I tried to get into the house to warn you but Anti cut me off,” Nate said. “Demons are real, Matt. Dark and Anti are two of the most powerful in the world. You and me? We’re the other two that make up the group. They’re like the four horsemen, but with less restrictions.”

“Nate…” Matt pleaded back to him. Nate took a shaky breath.

“I know about the Demon in me. I’ve known for _months._ We came to an agreement because he is not into this whole _take over the world_ shit. He lives in the back of my head in peace and out of the way, and he’ll let me get on with my life as I always have. He’s idle, but I’m aware of him, and he stops being idle when I, or someone I care about, is in danger,” the singer explained.

Matt could feel a headache coming on. He was so, so confused. He was scared, both for himself, and for Nate. This was all completely crazy, and he wished he would just wake up already. He’d take another hangover against this drama any day.

“You are too cute when you’re trying to protect someone,” Anti mused, pulling a handful of Nate’s hair to make the man look up. Nate grunted softly, and Matt yelled.

“Bite me,” Nate snarled.

“There he is!” Anti exclaimed happily. “I can see him coming now!”

“Nate? What is he talking about?”

“You’d understand if you’d listen to us,” Dark commented.

“Shut up!” Matt snapped. “Anti, let him go! There is no Demon in him!”

“Oh yes there is,” Anti chortled, manic grin painted on his face. “I can _feel_ it.”

“Just… just trust me,” Nate grit out to his friend, feeling Anti’s hand tightening in his hair. “He doesn’t have a set name, he just calls himself _the nightmare._. He makes it a joke with my name and goes by Natemare. Trust me, Matt, and trust him.”

Even from where he was sat, Matt could see Nate’s soft, warm brown eye colour flickering, becoming a deep, murky grey, filled with anger and irritation.

“Dark and Anti,” he hissed. “Two little brats I never thought I’d have to hear from again.”

“Come on now, _Nightmare_ , you adore the sight of us really,” Anti mused. Dark chuckled softly, watching Anti step back to let Nate get to his feet, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

“It’s Nate,” he corrected. “I wasn’t hurting anyone. I was living peacefully. Nate and me? We have an agreement! It’s working well for us. Why are you two here? And if you tell me it’s to make a mess of humanity, I’m going to tear your damned souls from those two and I’m going to drag you back to the pits myself!”

Matt was scared, he couldn’t deny it. Nate was nothing like this monster; warm hearted, kind, loving and gentle. This Demon, this… _Nightmare_ , was the total opposite. He was harsh, cold, and threatening. He demanded attention and respect, and he got it. Nate had been living with this… this _thing_ inside him for a while now, and they’d been getting along just fine somehow. Matt had never noticed. How hadn’t he been able to notice?

“You used to be far more fun than this,” Dark commented.

“I’m old, Dark, and I want some peace. Nate’s a good guy, he leaves me be and I come and go as a please,” Natemare commented with a shrug. “You two have more life in you, it seems, than I ever did. You two could go about and do all this alone if you wanted too. You just like making a mess while you’re at it.”

“I’m bored of this conversation,” Anti said, moving across the room and bringing a couple of shadow claws with him. The claws sat to Matt’s chest and his neck, making the brown-haired man tense up. Nate growled harshly.

“Get away from him,” he warned.

“Oh God,” Matt breathed, feeling exactly how sharp these shadow claws were.

“Don’t you want a little fun?” Anti mused, snickering at the look of dark rage in Nate’s eyes.

“I said get away!” Nate bellowed, disintegrating Anti’s shadows in a flash. Anti stared, wide-eyed and shocked before narrowing his eyes and growling, sharp teeth on show through the snarl on his lips. Anti crossed the room when Nate moved, standing with Dark for protection. Nate ignored the two of them, crouching in front of Matt.

“Please… leave me alone,” Matt said quietly. Nate shook his head.

“I won’t hurt you. He doesn’t want me to,” he said. “Besides, I like you. You’re good to Nate, and he loves you.”

“I don’t… what?”

“I know, Matt. This is so, so confusing, and I’m very surprised he didn’t show himself to you and explain what was happening. Those migraines you’ve been getting lately? That’s him.”

“Who?” Matt asked.

“He calls himself Antimatter. He… he messes with things. Literally disintegrates things, much like I did with those shadows, but rather, he does it with physical things. He could do it with those two idiots if he wanted to, but he won’t, because that’d mean hurting Jack and Mark,” Natemare explained. “You have to let him in, Matt. If you want any chance of getting through this, you have to let him through.”

“I’m not possessed. I can’t do anything,” Matt argued. Nate shook his head.

“Trust me,” he said, moving around to release Matt, allowing him to get up from the chair. They stood face to face, and Nate’s hand rest on Matt’s cheek, a soft, Nate-like smile on his face. “Trust _Nate_. He’s okay, I promise, he’s safe and he’s aware of everything that’s going on. Let Antimatter in, and he’ll do the same for you. You’ll be safe, I swear it.”

“How do I let him in?” Matt asked.

“Close your eyes, clear your mind, and he’ll find his own way in,” Natemare said. Matt nodded, leaning into the touch briefly before closing his eyes. It took a few minutes, but eventually, Matt shuddered, and his eyes flicked open. The brown was gone, replaced by black with a red circle around the pupil, easily settling himself into his new body. He smirked.

“Natemare,” he purred, pulling the slightly smaller man closer by his hips.

“Took you long enough,” Nate responded, leaning eagerly into the touch. “Matt’s safe, right?”

“Of course he is. I’m not an idiot,” Antimatter responded, rolling his eyes before turning to Dark and Anti. “You two, however, need to be more fucking careful.”

“Oh, bite me,” Dark said, rolling his eyes. “These two have taken a lot worse from us. They’re safe and locked away in boxes somewhere. We can heal any damage to their bodies no problem.”

“That’s not the point!” Matt snapped angrily, practically _hearing_ Nate smirking beside him. “Not only could you have done damage to Jack and Mark with your stupidity and ignorance, but through this shit? You could’ve hurt Nate and Matt, too! That is not the plan here!”

“Cry me a river, Mister Antimatter. Let’s just get out of this fucking basement, and get to work,” Dark snorted ignorantly. Matt growled.

“Fine. But this time, we do it _my_ way, because we’re less likely to get caught out if we do,” Matt said, arm sliding around Nate’s waist as the four of them made a move.

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Game Theorists like a week ago because I decided to check out Matt because he's pretty cute tbh and then I started shipping him and Nate after watching the videos they've been in together and now it's all downhill from there. I am NatePat trash and this fic came from the depths of my brain after I watched the Mangled videos and thought about the Antimatter stuff I've read on Tumblr. Oh lordy.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos! Much love to all <3


End file.
